


the sound of rain (a drabble)

by the_wretching



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wretching/pseuds/the_wretching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of rain had been a constant for several days</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of rain (a drabble)

Illya sat on the window seat using what light filtered through the panes, pattered and dripping, to read, his posture one of utter absorption.

The sound of rain had been a constant for several days but Napoleon noticed it now for the first time. Propping his head on his hand, he watched. Awakening to the smell of Illya on his sheets was still new, erotic, and Napoleon was never confident, before opening his eyes, if the man himself was still in the apartment.

Contrasted against the elements as he was, Illya looked divinely serene.

Napoleon almost hated to disturb him.

**Author's Note:**

> I used his drabble as a prompt in the Halloween Challenge 2011, and the amazing saki101 took it on and wrote a continuation story:  
> http://mfu-scrapbook.livejournal.com/591911.html


End file.
